


On The Hunt

by heartsdesire456



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Humor, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first  sign something wasn’t right was when Brendon and Spencer walked into Starbucks and immediately, Spencer tensed.</p><p>Also available  <a href="http://heartsdesire456.livejournal.com/932622.html">here</a> originally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't even know. This is the most RANDOM thing EVER. I have NO idea what happened here. NO idea where this pairing came from either. This is just... short and pointless and BARELY funny.
> 
>  
> 
> Think I should try an ACTUAL fic with it?

The first sign something wasn’t right was when Brendon and Spencer walked into Starbucks and immediately, Spencer tensed. Brendon had watched with a frown as Spencer looked around, eyes going dark as he searched around, only to frown and shake his head, eyes back to normal when he looked up again. Brendon didn’t ask about it then, but when the same thing happened two more times at that same place, he wondered what was going on.

When it became clear that something was very wrong, Brendon wished he had asked then. 

They were walking down the hall to the rehearsal space they had reserved in a building pretty much full of rehearsal spaces for musicians, as soon as they turned the corner Ian slammed into Spencer, who had suddenly stopped still. Brendon looked at him with a frown.

“Spencer? Spencer what’s wrong?” he asked, only to blink when he noticed Spencer’s eyes were dark and wide. He was looking around, breathing awkwardly. “Spence,” he said in a lower tone, afraid Dallon or Ian would notice Spencer’s sniffing. “Spencer, think of where we are,” he all but whispered, only to nearly fall over when Spencer shoved past him suddenly, heading down a small side hall towards a door that was cracked. 

“Spencer, I think a band is rehearsing down there!” Dallon called, only to scream in unison with Ian when Spencer suddenly disappeared and left a pile of ragged clothes and a motherfucking giant wolf in his place.

Brendon curled. “SPENCER!” he shouted, running after him. He almost managed to snatch on his tail as Spencer paused to nose open the cracked door, but he slipped though before Brendon could yank on his bushy tail.

As Brendon threw open the door, he heard screams and raced into the room, only to stop so fast he nearly slid down when he saw Spencer had stopped, ears back and head low, facing off a slightly bigger, golden, reddish wolf who was standing between him and a cowering band. “SPENCER!” Brendon snapped, and Spencer suddenly turned to look at him. Brendon cautiously approached the wolves, carefully watching the red wolf as he approached Spencer. “Um, hi… uh, sorry but can you maybe not eat my friend?” he asked, then carefully grabbed onto Spencer’s fur at his nape. “He’s just… out of it,” he said, then yanked on the fur, making Spencer yelp. “You stupid fucker, Dallon and Ian nearly shit themselves!” he hissed. “And you don’t have any extra clothes, you dumbass!”

“Your friend just ran in here and scared the shit out of my band,” a voice said and Brendon looked up to see the red wolf gone, replaced by a tall man with black hair.

Brendon blinked. “Whoa, _you_ are a werewolf?” he asked, humming. “You know, Spence, you said Adam Lambert looked like he’d fit in well with your people,” he said, slapping Spencer’s haunches.

Adam chuckled. “I think there’s just been a misunderstanding. You clearly don’t want to fight me,” he said, looking down at Spencer, who wasn’t even looking at him.

Brendon snorted. “Pretty sure he hasn’t ever fought anybody. He’s only violent when it comes to video games or bitchy slap-fights,” he said, offering his hand. “Brendon Urie,” he said, and Adam smiled.

“I know, my boyfriend has the biggest crush on you,” he said and Brendon laughed.

“That’s pretty… Spencer, what is wrong with you?!” Brendon groaned, watching as Spencer approached the band, which had come out of hiding since they seemed to realize they weren’t about to be mauled, only to trot up to the guitarist and wag his tail like a _dog_ , not a werewolf.

“Whoa, um… uh… what’re you doing man?” the guitarist said, slightly alarmed as Spencer head butted him in the stomach before licking at the hand hanging away from his guitar. “Um… Adam doesn’t lick people,” he said, sending Brendon a pleading look.

“Um, Brendon?” Everybody turned to see Dallon and Ian sneaking in, looking uneasy. “Uh… are… did you get eaten?” they asked, and Brendon sighed.

“Long story short guys. Spencer is a werewolf,” he said, waving him over.

As they came to join Brendon, Ian suddenly stopped and squeaked. “Holy shit!” he cried, and Dallon slapped his hands over his eyes. 

“Um, so, there’s a naked man in front of us right now. I’m not hallucinating, right?”

Ian just whimpered. “Can you please put on clothes?” he asked, and Adam raised an eyebrow, looking between them.

“What? Never seen a naked person before?” he asked and Ian pouted forlornly as he looked at Adam, then looked down at his body. “Uh… you don’t have to stare though,” Adam amended and Ian just sighed.

“I’ll never feel like a real man now,” he said, shaking his head gravely as he glanced down at his clothed crotch.

Brendon cracked up at the flush on Adam’s cheeks. “Well, your dick is pretty impressive,” he said, shrugging.

“Oh God can we stop talking about penises?” Dallon asked, still not looking.

“Ah! Can we please talk about WHY YOUR FRIEND IS DOING THIS?!” the guitarist called out and everybody looked over to see Spencer had apparently pushed him down and then sat on him, licking the man’s hair from his spot crouched over his middle.

Brendon shrugged. “Sorry man, I got nothing-“

“I do,” Adam said, shaking his head. “Brendon, this is my friend Tommy,” he said, walking over to grab Spencer and bodily pull him away long enough for Tommy to get up. “Thankfully, he isn’t trying to eat you. I recognize the behavior,” he admitted.

Brendon walked over to crouch down beside Spencer, petting him. “Why aren’t you turning back?” he asked, then looked at Adam, who smirked. “What’s up with him?”

Adam snickered. “Spencer is an alpha, isn’t he?” he asked and Brendon nodded.

“He’s said he is. I don’t know what that means, he doesn’t have a pack or anything, but-“

Adam shook his head. “Even without a pack, this is mating behavior,” he said, and Brendon shot a slanted look at Tommy, who was climbed on top of his amp to get away from Spencer’s attempts to lick him once more. “No idea why he zeroed in on Tommy. Not like that’s gonna end in producing a pack,” he said and Brendon snickered.

“Probably because Spencer’s gay,” he said, and Adam shrugged.

“Maybe. I mean, I’m not an alpha male so my boyfriend didn’t include creepy urges to get my scent all over him,” he said, nodding at Spencer, who was licking Tommy’s ankles, in spite of his complaining.

“Spencer, pretty sure that’s doggy sexual assault by now!” Brendon called.

Tommy huffed. “At least the bastard didn’t like… hump my leg,” he said, frowning down at Spencer.

Brendon hummed. “You don’t happen to go to the Starbucks three blocks down, do you?” he asked, and Tommy nodded.

“Yeah, why?”

Brendon laughed. “Ha! Dude the last few times we’ve gone, as soon as he gets inside, Spencer’s eyes go all dark and he stops and just sniffs for a while before he snaps out of it. We must be just missing each other.” Brendon sighed. “Spencer James Smith, get your fuzzy butt over here!” he shouted when Spencer stood up, paws against amp, and licked at Tommy’s hand.

Apparently the use of his full name (combined with the somewhat ‘mom’ish tone of Brendon’s voice) got through to him, because moments later, Spencer turned and jerked back away from Tommy so hard he fell flat on his ass, cheeks _flaming_ pink. 

“Oh my God!” he cried, only to whine when he looked down at himself naked. “Oh God, tell me I’m having a bad dream,” he cursed and Brendon giggled positively gleefully.

“Spencer Smith, you are naked as hell in front of a room full of strangers!” Brendon cried, beaming. “Also, dude, you were totally rubbing and licking all over the pretty girly boy on the amp,” he said, making Tommy cross his arms and eye him darkly.

“Who are you calling girly, Captain sassy ass?” he asked, and Brendon smirked.

“I like you,” he said, giving him a cheesy thumbs up. “And dude, Spence, did you hear what all me and Adam were talking about? About the Starbucks?”

Spencer just flushed. “Um, can we stop LOOKING AT ME?!” he demanded, knees pulled up to his chest to better hide his nakedness.

Adam rolled his eyes. “Nothing wrong with being naked. Nobody cares, trust me.”

Spencer glared, looking him over. “Yeah well you wouldn’t care, you’re not fat and you have a giant dick,” he snapped.

Brendon sighed and shrugged off his jacket, walking it over to Spencer. “Spencer Smith, you are not fat,” he said, and Spencer glowered as he wrapped the jacket around his waist as he stood up. Brendon shot him a look when Spencer wrapped it high enough that it covered his naughty bits _and_ his belly.

“Right,” Spencer turned to Tommy, still such a brilliant shade of pink that it bled down his chest and shoulders. “Sorry for that,” he said then turned to Adam. “Thank you for not eating me. And now I think I’ll just go kill myself.” He nodded to them all before all but scurrying out of the room.

Brendon snickered. “Well, it was nice to meet you,” he said, waving to them all.

Adam just smirked, eyes twinkling. “Trust me, we’ll be seeing you guys again. If we’re rehearsing in the same building, he’ll be back,” he said, nodding at where Spencer had gone.

Brendon shot a grin at Tommy. “Well, I hope you enjoy werewolf slobber!” he said and Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Well at least as a dude he’s got pretty eyes,” he said, earning a smirk from Brendon. He rolled his eyes. “Well he _does_ ,” he grumbled, walking away with spots of pink on his cheeks.

Adam just snickered. “See you later, Brendon!” he said, waving as Brendon headed out. “Tell Spencer he’s welcome in human form so nobody is scared next time!” he called and Brendon just cackled evilly as he headed out, with every intention of teasing Spencer mercilessly.


End file.
